Let's Skip Latin
by xPhineasx
Summary: Sequel to It's warmer with 2 people in Bed. Spring time has descended upon Devon. Warm, wet, and wonderful. It might just give Finny an idea. Finny Gene, in a library. Lemon oneshot


((I am a filthy FILTHY whore. God damn, I am terrible. I can't believe I really wrote this. Yes, I wrote it ALL on my own. All by my self. I've never written smut before...I hope it's ok. God, I need a shower. Yes, this is a sequel to my 1 shot shut "It's warmer in bed with two, which I wrote with the help of a dear friend. This one was all on my own.

It takes place Before the tree incident. And there may be a third fic in the works.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Separate Peace, Phineas, Gene or The Devon school Library. And I'm sure John Knowles Ghost fucking hates me. ))

Let's Skip Latin

A small sigh escaped my lips. Spring was upon Devon. Outside it rained cheerfully. Jubilant little drops of water splashed on the tender flower garden lining the walkway around the dorm room. The light, warm, soft shower rang like little bells as it fell into the Devon River, the fish floating happily, undisturbed. Water lilies in full bloom drank up the rain.

Phineas loved spring. On the steps of the great Library, barely sheltered by the wide stone roof, we ate lunch together. It was to lovely a day to waste inside. The thought of eating on long hard rows of benches, crunched together with our fellows; the heat of damp bodies filling the air, mixing with the smell of food; that would make the meal unbearable.

Finny spoke animatedly, waving his arms in great circles. His face light up with every joke, his eyes smiled with every little anecdote. I listened respectively. I laughed at his jokes, nodded during his rants and tangents, only to occasionally inject a one word response here and there to assure him that I was indeed listening.

"This war is nothing but hog wash!" He exclaimed at me, jumping to his feet and pacing. His brow furrowed slightly, his mouth hung open like a dog. I chuckled a little, nodding slightly. "Fat old men!" He yelled again.

"Yes Finny." I told him, laughing now. He turned to me, his face relaxing. He joined in with my laughing. His light golden laughter reflected off the rain. He settled down next to me, still laughing, and casually threw his arm over my shoulder.

He turned to me, eyes casually closed, hair dancing in his face, smiling like a fool. "Gene?" His laughter turned a tad mischievous. I knew that laugh. A blush crossed my face. How many times since that January night had I heard that laugh?

He took my hand swiftly, pulling me to my feet. "How long until class starts?" He asked, smirking. It didn't matter what my answer was.

"About 10 minutes until Latin starts." I replied.

"We can skip Latin." He told me. I opened my mouth to protest, knowing I would fail. Finny didn't give me that luxury. I was silenced with a kiss. I had never been comfortable with kissing in public. I tensed as he kissed me, knowing that anyone who walked by would see. Finny quickly pulled away though, and still holding my hand, led me into the Library.

"Finny?" I questioned. Why were we not going back to the dorms? He hushed me before I could ask though. The Library was a huge building. It's pristine columns arced high above to the roof. 4 floors of books held every bit of information for every writing paper and research thesis ever needed. He pulled me into the elevator quickly, kissing me again as the door shut. His arms slipped around my waist, and I melted into him. I loved it when Phineas kissed me.

With a short ding, the elevator opened again on the top level: Fiction. The lower levels were lightly scattered with students doing research, wandering through the endless maze of information. But here, on the fiction floor, it was empty. Students had no use for fairy tales. In fact this whole floor only existed because the local Library had to donate so many books when it relocated across town years ago, the school had to take them.

"Finny?" I said in hardly a whisper as we stepped out. "What are we doing here?"

"Gene." He pulled his hand to his own mouth and kissed my hand softly. I flushed deep red. Damn Finny and his romantics. "Come." I followed. The thick small of untouched books molding in the sun and dust filled my senses.

Back, in the furthest row of shelves, among cheesy untouched romance novels, Finny pushed me onto the ground. I landed awkwardly, Finny on my lap pushing his fingers through my hair roughly. He smirked happily as I squirmed below him, trying to get comfortable. He growled my name in my ear, pushing my hair back. I gasped, my hands resting on Finny's hips as they began to grind against me.

I threw my head back, gasping for air. He licked my neck quickly, savoring my squeak, and began to leave his mark on me. Nipping and biting my neck, I could only gasp, clasping his shirt. My arousal increased with every lick.

In a desperate lust I pulled Finny's shirt of his head and wrapped my hands around his back, stroking his finely toned body. He was an athlete, a god. He had a body to match. Soon enough, my shirt lay next to his on a pile on the floor. His fingers traced lightly down my chest, making me squirm. It tickled, but at the same time, only made my pants tighten more.

The fear of being discovered blending seamlessly with my passion and want for the other boy built up in my chest. Phineas could feel it, this need for him. It pleased him. Enjoying my every pant, he flipped open the buttons to my pants, slowly unzipping them, despite my moans to go faster. Arching my back slightly, oh how I yearned for him.

I lay on the floor then, between shelves of old romance novels, exposed. It was chilly now. Goose bumps made the light hairs on my legs stand on end. A soft moan escaped my lips. Finny licked a soft wet trail down my stomach. My legs started to shake a little. I needed him badly, but at the same time, the thought of letting him take me here, in this cold, public place...

His tongue ran up along my thighs, stopping my breath, stopping my fears. His strong heat ran up the base of my throbbing cock. I nearly screamed. Gasping for air, I buried my hands in Finny's hair. It was a sign to go on. He did. A light flick at the tip sent me into a shutter of pleasure. Then, I was his. Phineas has no gag reflex.

I came in his mouth, desperate, gasping, wanting more. I sat up slowly, and Phineas pulled me into his arms as he swallowed my thick seed. I nuzzled into his bare shoulders, teeming with the after sex glow. "Gene." He said softly, lovingly. I nodded. "Gene, do you want more?" God, I did. I smiled at him. He smiled back, and kissed me again.

He tugged off his own pants quickly, and laid on top of me, grinding his hard sex against me. My own cock twitched back to life. He pinned my hands above my head with his right hand, lacing his fingers with mine. His other hand slid down my chest and began to rest on my hips. He moaned into my ear, hurrying my own arousal along.

Suddenly, the movement of out grinding bodies stopped, the pleasing friction ceasing. Finny pulled himself up onto one hand. I looked up at him, panting, irked at the pause. He smiled though. His left hand slide down from my hip. The bitter sweet pain coursed through my body and he pushed one long finger into me, stretching me. I moaned loudly. Then another finger, and another. It hurt. He slide them in deeper, than out a little, and back in, stretching me enough to be able to take him in. It was almost more than I could stand.

Soon enough though his fingers slid out. I panted heavily, eyes half mast with lust. "Ready Gene?" He asked me. I had never been readier. His lifted one of my legs up, over his shoulder so I would be at the best angle to take him in. I was his.

We ended up skipping Geometry too, actually.

((Review? Meh...

I'm such a dirty person. There may be typos. I had to upload it pretty fast, cause the parentals were around. Not a lot of time to proof read. If you notice anything, be sure to point it out in your review and I'll have it fixed.))


End file.
